


Landon Who?

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Landon Kirby, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Landon? Landon who?Confronted with his 'brother' explaining the truth of who he is and what Malivore's plans are for him once he returns to walk the Earth, Landon makes the only choice he can think of and he jumps into the pit instead of Hope. Every piece of Landon's existence is wiped from everyone's memories and everyone goes on with their lives. For Hope, she feels like something is missing but she's not sure what but when she's in Lizzie's arms that feeling disappears....maybe. Without a Hobbit around can Hope be the one to help Lizzie through her episodes and will the two of them find a love that always could have been?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind! This is my first fic in the Legacies fandom and it has been itching to be written for weeks. But a case of writers block and not believing in myself stalled my other works and totally killed the vibe when I wanted to work on this one. 
> 
> This was written mostly late at night on my phone and using Notes so any spelling and grammar errors are totally mine and I apologize in advance. I use Grammarly but it doesn't like conversational English so it's only so helpful. 
> 
> I have ideas for the next few chapters and will try and update as I can but no promises on an exact schedule right now.

A low rumble filled the air of the warehouse a constant hum reverberating against the concrete making just enough noise to stir the brown-haired woman that was unconscious on the floor. Blinking slowly trying to clear her mind and place where on earth she was, the noise continued its growing annoyance. Errantly the woman flung her hand behind her in hopes of silencing the noise while she continued trying to piece together where she was and why. With her fingers closing around the device it silences, if only for a moment since it almost immediately starts making noise again as a new call tries to reach her. 

Not even looking at the screen to see who it is, Hope swipes accepting the call and groggily mumbles a distant greeting. 

“Hope” a male voice anxiously screeches, his worry clear, “Hope. Where are you,” the voice begins rambling car keys and raspy breaths in the background, “are you ok?”

Silence fills the call as Hope tries to catch her bearings not immediately recognizing the voice on the other end of the call. A breath or two later, the breathing on the other side of the line getting heavier as if the man was running, Hope’s mind finally realizes it’s Dr. Saltzman and while Hope isn’t certain she knows what’s going on but she knows where she is if the symbols covering the walls are correct and she feels his concern for her even through the phone. 

“Doctor Saltzman” Hope wearily tries to calm him while she collects her thoughts and tries to fill the gaps that plague her memory of the last few hours, “yeah....yes... I’m fine I think” scanning across the room and seeing no one and nothing other than the weird Triad symbols adorning various walls and pillars throughout the space, “but you’re not going to like where I am.” 

Sweeping her eyes over the room again before glancing into the void where the Malivore pit was it finally hits her that the black goo is gone and that something erased it from existence. Normally Hope would assume that the ‘avengers’ squad had helped or that she had fought some evil and won, but she doesn’t remember any self-sacrificing heroics and that everyone else was still at school. 

The school Hope suddenly remembers and she cuts off whatever questions Dr. Saltzman was throwing at her that she had already missed, “Josie?” she panics worryingly hoping that her blood had saved her from the Malivore bullet. 

It’s a long breath while Alaric exhales his relief into the void of their call, “She’s fine Hope” and Hope sighs letting a breath out she didn’t realize she’d been holding since she said the siphoners name, “your blood healed her and she’s resting with Lizzie” Alaric takes a long breath his anxiousness clouding his tone, “Dorian....” Ric trails off clearly hitting over everything that happened in the last few hours, “Dorian is taking care of everything” like a switch is flipped his tone gets that serious headmaster you’ve done something tone that only seems to be reserved for her, “but I need to know where you are Hope” the worried ‘please’ goes unsaid but Hope knows it’s there. 

Scrunching her nose, fully aware of the lecture she’ll get later, Hope mumbles, “Georgia” hoping that she can avoid actually saying that she left the school to fight Triad in their own building by herself and that Dr. Saltzman will understand her location without her having to actually say it. 

The long beats of silence and dead air that fills their call definitely means that Dr. Saltzman knows where she’s at. For a minute Hope isn’t sure Alaric’s silence is a good thing or not but when he finally utters something about being there soon Hope can’t help but feel relieved. 

The line goes dead a moment later when Dr. Saltzman ends the call muttering to himself that his kids are crazy but that he’d be there as soon as he could. Slipping the phone into her back pocket, Hope carefully traces her way around the edges of the second floor, looking down into the area where the pit had been earlier that night. Looking into the void that spans the majority of the room shes in, Hope tries to force some memory to come forward. 

Having gaps in her memory has never been a good thing for Hope and right now as she tries to will some flash some history come up she’s even more frustrated. It’s almost like the last few hours never happened, but the emptiness of the room proves something did happen. Sliding herself down one of the walls, feet stretching towards the railing in front of her, Hope thinks back to everything that she can remember from today. There was the Triad invasion and the lack of supernatural abilities that came with it, Josie getting shot trying to protect Lizzie, rushing to end Malivore at the twins' insistence but nothing else. Nothing that explains why she woke up on the floor of the Triad warehouse. Nothing that explains why the goo is gone and nothing to explain the weird feeling that’s been gnawing at her since she woke up that something or someone is missing. 

Somewhere while trying to put the pieces of the night back together time flew because all of the sudden Hope is being pulled from her thoughts as she hears Dr. Saltzman screaming her name trying to figure out where in the maze of the building Hope was located. 

It took only a few minutes once Hope answered him and then he was standing in front of her both of them with tears in their eyes. Dr. Saltzman because another of his kids had been needlessly put in danger, this time a good portion of the blame was on him, but had somehow survived. Hopes tears were filled with uncertainty and an uncomfortable emptiness that she couldn’t explain. Ignoring the meaning of either of the tears that trailed down their cheeks the pair just fell into a comforting embrace pushing everything to the side for another day. 

The trip back to the Salvatore School was quiet while Alaric drove his mind filled with all of the mistakes he had made in the last few months and trying to figure some way of making amends for his sins. Hope tried to sleep while the songs on the radio filled the cabin of the truck but every time she would close her eyes the ache in her chest would tighten again. Soon enough it was clear that Hope would not be sleeping anytime soon so Hope just stared into the black of the night as they followed the road home. 

With another turn off the road, the school could be seen in the distance and Hope finally began to feel, well not settled but slightly calmer than before. Hopes thoughts had been slowing focusing on the twins and how they were doing. Now that she was almost back she couldn’t wait to find them and make sure they were both ok. At some point when the quiet had been just too much Dr. Saltzman had given Hope the edited version of what had happened over the night. Knowing that Josie was fine was a relief but Alaric didn’t have much to say about Lizzie and for some reason that worried Hope. Josie had done something selfless, again, and took the bullet that was aimed at Lizzie which given the dynamic between the two of them since Penelope had left was something that was probably weighing heavily on the blond's mind. Since the Miss Mystic Falls pageant Hope had been getting closer to both witches, but after all those years at each other’s throats they still weren’t as close as Hope had always thought they could be. 

The shine of the lights reflect off the windows of the building and Dr. Saltzman pulls into the usual spot near the back entrance of the school. Littered around the entrance and across the garden are the few remnants from the Triad invasion and the students who fought to take back their school. Looking at tosses plants and ruined hedges Hope feels like she should be more distraught but really she’s tired and distant. The only thought that gets her going after the long drive back from the warehouse is her bed and the solitude she’ll be able to find there. Maybe, just maybe, after sleeping through tomorrow she’ll be in a better place to deal with everything. 

Dragging her feet out of the truck and in through the back of the school and into the kitchen, Hope is struck by the quiet that surrounds the school. Even in the latest part of the night, there is an energy that pulses with a witch, a vampire or a werewolf wandering the halls. Right now, the school is eerily quiet well it was until Hope hears bare feet scrambling down the hall towards them.

Instinctively Hope steps back ready to defend herself and Alaric from whatever is charging at them. Instead of a new monster or some angry student Hope is instead surrounded by long arms and a mess of blonde hair squeezing her tighter than she ever thought possible. 

“Hope” the attacker happily sighs, “you’re ok” loosening her arms and shuffling her head back just a little reveals the face that Hope knew was behind all that blonde hair, Lizzie Saltzman. 

“Hi, Liz” Hope mumbles into Lizzie’s shoulder, being short sucked like that, but doesn’t get to say anything else before the blonde siphoner is squeezing her again into another long hug. 

In the chaos of Lizzie attacking Hope, both witches miss Josie shuffling into the kitchen. Worse they both miss the confused expression that slowly turns sour as Lizzie clings to Hope again. Somewhere in Josie’s mind she can’t help but wonder when Lizzie got so close and so comfortable with the tribrid that she had been snipping with for the last few years. Sure things had calmed down since Josie admitted her feelings and her overreaction, but the scene in front of Josie still seemed weird. 

Somewhere in the hug, Lizzie’s happy voice slipped as tears trickled down her face and she realized how close Josie had come to disappearing and that even when Hope wasn’t here she’d managed to save her sister. Shifting her weight Lizzie manages to wiggle her head against Hope’s shoulder as she mumbles thanks over and over. 

Hope Mikaleson is many things, but being someone who comforts others is not really high on the list. In a slight panic at the way Lizzie is clutching on to her now, Hope shifts her eyes towards Dr. Saltzman and then to the figure she catches in her peripheral hoping one of them can help. The figure who was leaning against the door frame is Josie Hope realizes and they share a smile but Jose can’t tear herself away to comfort Lizzie. When her eyes work their way back to Dr. Saltzman he seems even more distant than he had been one some of the drive back from Triad. Realizing that neither were going to be much help with Lizzie right now Hope tries her best and leans into other witch running her hand along Lizzie’s back humming smoothly. Whatever Hope is doing must be working because Hope can feel Lizzie’s tears slow and eventually stop, slowly replaced by a warmth that radiates between them. 

Honestly, comforting Lizzie right now feels like the best thing she’s ever done and if Hope weren’t so over the day and ready for bed she would probably try to overthink the feeling. Instead of letting her mind wander Hope lets Lizzie start unwinding herself from their embrace. The weird feeling of loss that fills the void in both of their arms goes ignored for right now as neither woman chances to actually look at the other. 

Soon enough everyone is saying their goodnights and shuffling off to their rooms, or wherever Dr. Saltzman was going too, and all three witches don’t even begin to process the events from the day. 


	2. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins think that everything will go back to normal, Hope and the rest of the super squad will continue on with their chaos. But, all is not well in the land of Hope and despite patiently waiting for Hope she doesn't show up the morning after Triad's defeat, or the next or even the next. Eventually, though something's gotta give though right and Hope has to come out of her room. The barrier spell that the twins find around Hope's room one day though suggests otherwise. During an episode though maybe everything changes and Lizzie and Hope can bond a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is unedited/unbeta'd so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, plus I totally typed all of this on my phone.  
> This chapter kind of spiraled out of control and got to be a bit longer than I originally planned and ended a little short of where I originally planned. But the next chapter should be able to pick up that little cut part from this chapter. 
> 
> Also while it's not major I will offer a word of warning that this chapter does deal with some depression and anxiety issues.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. Please keep them coming!

The next few days after the defeat is Malivore are weird, to say the least. Josie and Lizzie expected that things would go back to normal, well a new normal a normal that included Hope as part of their lives. After the last few monsters and confessions on Josie’s part about teenage mistakes, Hope had become a regular fixture as part of the Avengers squad with them and MG and Kaleb.

But the first morning after Hope came back, the twins waited and waited for Hope to appear in the dining hall a snarky comment and a cup of coffee in hand. When the last of the breakfast food was cleared and everyone headed to class the girls figured she just slept in late after a busy night. Lunch and then dinner though still had not produced a tribrid and it almost seemed like Hope hadn’t left her room since returning the night before. 

Putting the entire day as a loss to being mentally exhausted after the Triad attack and all the witches decided that tomorrow Hope would make her return. But the next day was exactly like the first with no Hope anywhere. In fact, the entire Avengers squad was almost certain that there had been no movement from the room at the end of their hall and it was getting a little alarming. But, given the moody nature of Hope Mikaelson, everyone silently agreed that for now there was nothing to do about it.

When the third morning rolled around and Hope still hadn’t been seen Lizzie and the rest of the squad were getting worried. They debated throughout breakfast if they should do something. All of them knew who Hope was and how she tended to deal with things in the past so no one was really ready to push too hard on the off chance she decided to hex one of them. Eventually, they agreed that at this point they could maybe detour by between classes and try to listen and make sure she was ok without intruding in her privacy. 

MG was the first with a free period after breakfast and figured he could probably use his abilities to make sure Hope was even in her room. Supernatural Vampire hearing had to have some use in this instance right? With each pass past Hopes door MG got a step closer until he was practical part of the wall. No matter how hard he tried though MG couldn’t hear anything more than a hum of energy from Hope’s room. More than likely it meant that everything was fine and that Hope was just being Hope but he couldn’t even say if Hope was actually even in the room. 

Scoffing at MG’s story about feeling nothing more than a hum of energy from Hope's room Kaleb teases that he probably was just thinking about some new comic or something. Taking a detour between the vamp wing and the dining hall Kaleb pushes his senses to hear something. Supernatural hearing be damned because even with stopping right in front of Hopes door for a few minutes Kaleb got nothing. 

The table watches as Kaleb defeatedly saunters their way. Without even waiting for Kaleb to sit MG snickers, “told ya” his tone teasing despite the worry everyone shared, “it’s like listening to a tv.”

“Yeah” Kaleb snarks taking the furthest seat from everyone, “whatever Milton” teasing his wingman before turning to the twins at the table, “so you two got any ideas?”

Honestly, the twins have a few ideas as to what the vampires had heard mostly that Hope had put up a barrier spell around her room, but they didn’t have a clue how to get past it if she did. Not having magic of your own was seriously limiting. Someone like Penelope could probably break the charm but few witches in the school could get close to the skill and power that the tribrid has. Having to siphon magic for their own use meant that if Hope really did put up a magical barrier their best option would be to just keep waiting. 

Sharing a look and a twitch of an eyebrow the twins decided to at least feel their way around Hope’s room to see if they were right. If there was a barrier spell or any other magic flowing from Hope’s room they would at least be able to feel it and it would confirm Hope was at least there. 

Slipping from their chairs the twins wave a quick goodbye and offer promises of sharing whatever they find before turning from the lunchroom and down the halls towards Hope’s room. With every step closer to their destination the twins can already feel the higher levels of magic in the area. How they hadn’t noticed it the last few days was kind of shocking. Their room wasn’t super close to Hope’s but close enough that this much energy should have been felt by them. 

Without even getting any closer it’s clear that Hope is alright and clearly doesn’t want to be bothered. Josie growls under her breath frustrated at Hope’s return to her old ways. So caught up in her annoyance she doesn’t notice the hurt that is etched onto Lizzie’s face. Of course in true Lizzie fashion, she slaps on her mask of annoyance at Hope's antics and lets herself be pulled back to class by Josie when her twin decides its time to leave. 

If only any one of them could have been able to see through Hope’s spell they would have seen the mess she was. The first night back Hope couldn’t sleep, her mind turned the day over and over searching for something or someone. No matter how many times she tried though her brain just kept replaying the same memories. She hadn’t intentionally missed breakfast that first morning she was just still trying to figure out how Malivore got defeated and why she was alone at the Triad facility. By lunch, her body had finally given up and she slept no matter how hard she tried to think. Dinner was missed while she snored away in her room. It was well past curfew that night before Hope woke and she had to skip through the shadows in search of some food since she’d missed all her meals. Of course, since she slept all day it gave her mind plenty of energy to replay her lack of useful memories over and over. An added bonus though tonight was a growing bubble of anxiousness about how Lizzie and Josie we’re going to be mad that she disappeared that day. 

The bubble of anxiety grew and grew as midnight turned to 1 am and then 7 am. It grew so large that Hope's stomach was a giant ball of tension. Then breakfast was over and her body decided midday was a good time for a fitful sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed. A mix of anxiety and still trying to figure out what was missing from that day at triad plagued her sleep until it was dark and she’d slept through the day once again. 

When the third sunrise filled the sky and the first rays of sunshine snuck their way across the floor of Hopes bedroom Hope's eyes were bloodshot and her nerves were frazzled. Certain that all of her friends were going to be mad and because at this point she was mad at herself she put up the barrier spell. Subconsciously she knew it was a way to retreat to her old ways but she couldn’t stop herself. No matter how hard she had tried the last few days Hope just couldn’t place what was missing why there was something missing in her life. 

The fourth morning was much like the previous three except that the twins and the rat of the super squad didn’t expect Hope to show up at breakfast and she didn’t. They didn’t expect her to show up to classes or lunch or dinner and their expectations were met. 

Ever since Hope has returned Josie just wanted to thank Hope for saving her life. The night Alaric brought Hope back to school had gotten sidetracked by Lizzie and since Hope had apparently vanished it didn’t look like she would ever get that chance. Instead of worrying about her missed chance to connect with the tribrid Josie focused on other things, school work and the few books of spells her dad would probably she didn’t read. 

Lizzie though tried to keep her usual unimpressed and unbothered look that everyone associated with her and how she dealt with things. Inside though it was completely different and though Lizzie couldn’t explain why the tension in her body had been getting tighter and tighter with every missed meal. Sleep had largely evaded her the last few nights and was probably making her mood all that much worse. No matter how hard she tried Lizzie didn’t understand where Hope had gone it why she had disappeared the last few nights. Worse Lizzie couldn’t figure out why it mattered at all. They had gotten closer since Josie confessed to driving a wedge between them and it was nice to have another girl around but it didn’t explain why Hope's absence was so trying for her. 

Sleep was apparently not going to come this night for Lizzie or Hope but neither expected how these twilight hours would go down. With Josie snoring lightly in her own bed, Lizzie slipped out of her bed into a pair of fuzzy slippers and snuck down the hall to the kitchen in search of some ice cream. Just because she wasn’t sleeping didn’t mean she didn’t deserve a treat. 

Flinging the blanket that had wrapped itself around her like a burrito Hope managed to untangle herself admitting that tonight was going to be another night where she didn’t sleep while it was dark. There was a moment where she thought that a run through the woods would help. Normally shifting helped Hopes moods and allowed her mind to monte calmly think about things. But since she’d gotten back from the Triad facility she had just felt too uneasy about being away from the school, and her friends if they still called her that. Slipping out of her room Hope tiptoes down the hall in search of some late-night dinner. 

Craving metal pans and breaking dishes though fill the air as Hope closes in on the kitchen. For a heartbeat, Hope worries that some monster is attacking the school again and someone is fighting it off, or that the monster has really weird treasure needs. When she turns the corner though Hope is shocked to see that it is just Lizzie. Unfortunately, though it’s Lizzie crying and throwing things when she hitting the corner or crying out in agony. 

Tentatively closing the space between them Hope keeps her eyes focused on Lizzie’s movements trying to make sure they both stay safe. The downside to being an all-powerful tribrid is that your movements are quiet and often go unnoticed. It’s that or Lizzie was too distracted to notice but when Hope puts a hand on Lizzie’s arm the other witch screams loudly and swings a pan at Hope’s head. Super quick reflexes though come in handy as Hope manages to duck out of the way of the flying pan before it breaks her head open. 

“Lizzie” Hope calls out patiently trying to focus the blond in front of her, “Liz” slipping her other hand on to Lizzie’s other arm pushing the pan on to the counter, “you’re ok.”

Lizzie’s eyes are still dilated and her breathing is fast and pained but the contact of Hopes hands on her skin has an almost immediate effect. 

Keeping her voice calm and her breaths even Hope starts deflating the power that was flowing through Lizzie while she was having an episode. It’s hard at first as Lizzie tries to break eye contact after the first few breaths but Hope follows along continuing to encourage Lizzie to release the tension that was threatening to explode from her. 

Lizzie’s knees go weak as her breathing slows back to an almost normal pace and if it weren’t for Hope still holding onto her arms she probably would have fallen into the floor. Instead, Lizzie is able to slide down against the counter until she’s sitting on the floor, Hope eventually following her so that their knees are touching. 

Sensing that the worst is over and that Lizzie is mostly calm again Hope softly looks over the taller witch to make sure she’s not hurt in any way. Noticing nothing more than a bit of ice cream and syrup on her shirt Hope offers Lizzie an encouraging soft smile. 

Their arms are still connected and neither woman seems to realize it or make an effort to separate themselves from the contact. At least until Lizzie starts being self-conscious about everything and tries to use herself up. 

“Hey” Hope pauses Lizzie’s movements, “I promised you’d I’d never make fun of you” the ‘for this’ goes unsaid as well as the offer Hope once made to always be there if she needed help. 

It’s enough to deflate Lizzie’s attempt to retreat and hide away from what happened and she plops herself back down on the floor next to the smaller girl. 

Quirking her eyebrow just a little, “though” Hope teases a little squeezing Lizzie’s arm, “we should probably clean this up.” 

Slipping her hand down Lizzie’s arm, but making no effort to break their contact, Hope twists her fingers until she’s holding Lizzie’s hand in an unvoiced offer for her siphon some magic so they can clean up the mess that is the kitchen. Muttering a quick spell together the broken plates and pans that are scattered around the room fix themselves and return to where they were originally. 

With the room back to its usual kitchen like self, the pair of them should probably be trying to get off the floor or at least let go of the others' hand but they don’t. For the next few minutes, they both sit on the floor quietly breathing and thinking without actually talking. It’s a comfortable silence and honestly, both women are thankful for the peace

Usually, Josie or Alaric or Caroline or whoever finds Lizzie after an episode wants to talk and try to get Lizzie to explain what happened and that has never really been helpful. More often than not Lizzie feels even more unsettled after trying to talk about it then while she was fighting through it. This time with Hope there is no interrogation or guilt and it’s really comforting. 

The silence lasts only until Hope asks about the ice cream stain and if there’s any that didn’t get destroyed that they could share. Finally standing again their hands slipping away from each other Lizzie jokes about how she doesn’t share but she still digs for another spoon before offering one that she finds for Hope.

Spoons dig into the ice cream and both witches hum contentedly as they work their way through a good portion of the pint. Neither tries to push the other into talking. Hope understands that Lizzie probably needs a bit of normalcy so she doesn’t harp on what she walked until. And in return, Lizzie doesn’t push about where the tribrid has been the last few days. It’s an unspoken agreement that somehow works and makes both women feel better. 

“That’s enough” Lizzie teases with a faux stern tone, before taking the spoon out of Hope's hand playfully, “you can’t just” emphasizing the just, “eat ice cream”. 

It’s not a direct attack and Hope doesn’t take it as one. Honestly, Hope is just glad for the shared moment and that things don't seem to be too broken between them. More than anything Hope is just bummed that her late-night snack is being taken from her. 

With the ice cream put away and their spoons in the sink, Lizzie heads for the door and then towards her room. Before she steps out into the hallway Lizzie turns back towards Hope her hand resting on the wall, “Mikaelson” she teases pointedly “breakfast 9 am no excuses.”

Before Hope can even offer an excuse or an acknowledgment Lizzie is gone and Hope is left mumbling to herself. Sighing to no one in particular, since it’s after midnight and the only other person awake just left, Hope saga her shoulders before turning off the lights heading back to her room and setting all of the alarms so she can be on time for breakfast. She knows it wasn’t a threat per se, but Hope knows that if she missed breakfast tomorrow there will be no stopping Lizzie for finding her. And, after the peace she felt sharing ice cream with the blonde, Hope realizes she doesn’t want to miss breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for any weird gaps or errors, I kept having weird roadblocks and it messed up my flow. If you see anything really bad please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> I'm not sure how everyone will feel about Hope and her having some mental issues (as well as Lizzie). Honestly, I kinda feel like the show ignores the real aspects of mental health for anyone other than Lizzie. 
> 
> Weird question for anyone who actually reads this.....does anyone have any preferences on if Josie should end up with someone in this fic and if yes who should she start dating? Rafael? MG? Have Penelope come back??
> 
> As always please feel free to leave comments of come visit me on Tumblr or something I'm goldenwolfrose just about everywere!!


	3. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is good. Breakfast is safe and despite locking herself in her room for the last few days Hope is looking forward to seeing everyone. Of course, as excited she is, she's also nervous about how everyone will react to her reappearance. MG bless his heart makes everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always unedited and un-beta'd, though I wrote most of this on my laptop so hopefully my spelling mistakes won't be as obvious. 
> 
> This chapter sort of exploded and I babbled a bit, which I'm not sure if you'll read but all a sudden this was way longer than planned. It originally had a different ending which I moved to the next chapter which will still flow ok it's just funny. So far every chapter has been longer than the last so I'm worried by the time I get to chapters with feelings and stuff it will get really wordy. And, I might have written like three-quarters of the other night than paused it so I could sleep only to come back tonite and not remember where I was going with the rest of the chapter so I did a quick little rushed ending that I hope doesn't read as too abrupt. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> Thank you to all of those who have left comments and such, it really does mean the world to me.

For the first time in days, Hope manages to sleep through the night and after returning to her room Lizzie manages to as well. When Hope’s alarms start going off the next morning, she’s feeling rested and refreshed for the first time in as long as she can remember. Soon enough, Hope is working through her morning routine and while not getting dressed for school yet manages to make herself presentable enough to go get breakfast. 

Watching Lizzie, Josie can feel the positive energy almost vibrating off Lizzie and while she is usually a morning person this is something else. The past few mornings Lizzie has been a little more lethargic than usual, so this change in attitude is almost alarming. Unfortunately, Josie can’t think of any reason for Lizzie’s change in mood, especially since they still haven’t seen Hope and as much as Lizzie tries to mask that she’s not worried about the tribrid, Josie can tell it’s bugging her more than usual. 

Flouncing through the room a little bounce to her step Lizzie finishes getting ready for the day running her brush through her hair before glancing over at the clock and realizing what time it was already. It’s almost 9 and Lizzie is just certain that Hope will be at breakfast this morning even if she doesn’t share her opinion with her sister or tell her about what happened in the kitchen last night. While Lizzie’s declaration towards Hope was far less than a threat she really does hope that Hope gets there because she really doesn’t want to have to go after Hope. 

With every step closer to the dining hall, Hope can feel her nerves getting a bit more noticeable. She knows that there is no way she can skip breakfast because she knows that Lizzie would quite literally hunt her down, and as strong as her magic is she doubts that if Lizzie puts her mind to it that she wouldn’t find a way to break through any spell she could put up. Plus, Hope has really missed Lizzie and the rest of the squad so she wants to join them. Hope’s just not certain how she will be received by everyone after ignoring well basically everything and every one the last few days. 

Grabbing a tray with eggs and pancakes and a cup of coffee that is probably larger than anyone should have this early in the morning Hope makes her way to what would probably be considered the groups usual table and plops herself down wrapping her hands around the cup eyes nervously glancing towards the doors waiting for her friends to show up. Of course, Hope managed to get herself to breakfast a few minutes early so she’s left to worrying her lips until someone arrives. 

It doesn’t take too long though for MG to find his way through the maze of tables and sit across from Hope his own breakfast in front of him. Hope takes a worrying breath unsure of what MG will say to her or about her absence the last few days. Any worry that might have been growing inside Hope’s stomach is completely erased as MG just picks up with Hope like she hadn’t been gone the last few days, talking about new comics and everything else she has probably missed the last few mornings. It’s calming honestly and a pleasant warm feeling spreads throughout Hope’s body at the simple way MG just welcomes her back into the fold without any drama. 

When Kaleb and Rafael find their way over to the table, it's almost 9 Hope notes to herself when she glances at the nearest clock, their presence is almost as welcome and attack free as MG’s. Of course, MG being the sweet guy he is made no mention of Hope’s absence the same could not be said for Kaleb or Rafael who shared a look before sitting and taking a friendly jab at Hope. 

“Hey look” Kaleb teases before Rafael adds on, his tone equally as playful, “the tribrid found her way here” the pair of guys smile at each other before Rafael finishes, “thought your wolf senses were broken.”   
  


At first, Hope was worried the two of them were going to be more hard nosed about her absence but the teasing mocking tone and the crack about her wolf senses leading her astray makes Hope feel better and she even cracks a smile at the pair of them. Hope is actually so engrossed she misses when the twins find their way to the table and take the seats that are still vacant around the table. 

“Mikaelson” Lizzie teasingly taunts throwing a playful smirk at the shorter woman, happily acknowledging the tribrids presence at breakfast. To say that Lizzie was shocked that Hope had beaten them to breakfast would be putting it mildly. In her heart, Lizzie knew that she would come, she just expected that she would be first and could tease Hope when she showed up after 9. 

Answering back in an equally playful tone her eyes roaming around the table, “Saltzman.”

At this point, Josie is starting to wonder just what was going on in Lizzie’s mind. Clearly she had expected Hope to be here, and Hope was prepared for them, given their playful welcome of each other. But Lizzie hadn’t mentioned seeing the tribrid or having any clue that Hope was going to rejoin the land of the social, so it almost made no sense. It’s not that Joise isn’t glad that Hope is here, she’s actually relieved, she’s just thrown for a loop at being left out and that apparently Lizzie and Hope have some newfound bond. If she didn’t know better she would think she was jealous of their friendship or something, especially at the way her mind reels at what she is seeing. But Josie knows that she has no reason to be jealous, they’re just friends and it’s not like anything is going on or that Josie has some claim to Hope’s life. 

Breakfast continues on with casual conversation going on between everyone and Hope feeling like no one is mad at her and that despite missing a few days she’s being included like nothing happened. It isn’t until Pedro comes to a stop at their table that anything changes from any other morning before the defeat of Triad. 

“Lizzie, Josie” Pedro huffs slightly out of breath as if he had been running around the school which knowing his energy he probably had been, “your dad wants to see you after breakfast.”

Without even waiting for the twins to reply Pedro scurries off to join his friends on the other side of the room. Since he’s gone the twins don’t say anything just share a meaningful wordless shrug of their eyebrows silently agreeing to finish up their food and then head over to see what their dad wants. 

Grabbing their trays off the table and saying bye to everyone at the table the twins leave to see what their dad wants. Before they get too far from the table, Lizzie looks back over her shoulder and tries to get Hope’s attention. When Hope’s attention shifts away from the conversation she was having with MG and she glances up at Lizzie, the taller witch lifts an eyebrow pointedly before declaring, “See you in class, Mikaelson!” 

There really is no room for arguing with Lizzie when she makes that face and Hope knows it. Looking back and forth between her sister and her other friend Josie is completely in awe at the commanding presence Lizzie is making and the way Hope seems to be taking it. The rest of the table is off on some other tangent and completely misses the interaction or the way Hope lightly shakes her head in agreement and Lizzie ends up strutting off as if she had just conquered the entirety of Triad by herself. 

Before it gets any later Hope makes her excuses so she can head back to her room and get changed before their first class. Kaleb and Rafael make sure to crack some joke about not getting lost on the way since her wolf senses could still be acting up. And MG, bless his soul nods and tells Hope he’ll see her at lunch and he’ll bring her some of the comics they had been talking about. 

Smiling to herself all the way through the halls back to her room, Hope can’t help but be pleased with how this morning had gone. Yesterday she had convinced herself that her friends would want nothing more to do with her and they would all be mad at her for her self induced isolation. But it seemed like all was well and soon enough Hope was back in her room changing into her uniform and grabbing her books heading down a different set of hallways towards her first class of the morning. 

Hope doesn’t get a chance to see either of the twins until later that day and when she does, she's greeted by Josie’s glaring smile and an all too happy Lizzie. “Guess what” Josie exclaims trying to pull Hope’s attention her way, when Hope doesn’t respond right away she continues on her enthusiasm only growing, “our dad said we get to go see Mom” at this point Josie is almost running her words together and Hope is having a hard time keeping up until Josie finishes off her spiel adding, “two weeks in Europe it’s going to be so much fun.”

Looking back and forth between the two Hope can just see how excited both of them are, and she can’t help the smile that stretches across her own face. Before Hope can process what she is doing she’s leaning into the twin's space wrapping both of them in a quick hug. It’s almost just a quick hug because as soon as she feels her hands wrap around their backs she starts to freak out and in almost the same movement Hope tries to untangle herself from them. The twins are caught off guard, not expecting the complete 180 in Hope’s presence. Yesterday she had a barrier spell around her room, today she was hugging them. Realizing that Hope was starting to pull away though the siphoners squeeze tighter holding on to Hope until all three are relaxed into a brief but joyful hug. 

Once Hope is able to separate herself from the twins, which she sort of realizes is something she’s already missing, she shuffled toward an open seat in the class. Unlike most classes and unlike her usual seat in this class Hope chooses one of the seats across from Lizzie and just behind Josie putting her near the front of the class instead of in a corner near the back. 

Hope’s actions do not go unnoticed by either twin and they silently share a glance over Hope’s head. Both are confused because Hope never sits in front and she never sits bar them. Maybe Hope needs friends, maybe her isolation the last few days reminded her that she does actually need friends. The reason doesn’t really matter to the siphoners they are just glad for Hope’s return to their lives. 

Honestly, Hope couldn’t explain her actions even if asked, which thankfully no one does. It’s not that she really wants to be this close to the front, she doesn’t, but she noticed since the three of them became ‘friends’ how much the presence of the twins made her feel a little calmer and wanted. The days in her room were lonely and it wasn’t until last night in the kitchen that she remembered that feeling. And the hug a moment ago just solidified that feeling so without even thinking about it she took the first open seat which also happened to be close to the two witches. If there was some other reason Hope was absolutely unwilling to even think about. After all, she knew Josie had a crush on her that she probably returned once upon a time and well Lizzie was Lizzie. 

With the presence of the teacher, everyone settles in and the class period goes quickly without any other weirdness. Blissfully the rest of the day is also drama free and lunch and dinner go easily. By the time Hope is back in her room and finishing her homework from the day she realizes how nice today. How much her friends didn’t judge her for her isolation. How much everyone just looped her back as if she never left. She’s really grateful for her little kitchen trip and for Lizzie basically threatening her into leaving her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird question for anyone who actually reads this.....does anyone have any preferences on if Josie should end up with someone in this fic and if yes who should she start dating? Rafael? MG? Have Penelope come back??  
> I'm currently thinking Rafael for a bit and Penelope as endgame but we'll see. 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave comments of come visit me on Tumblr or something I'm goldenwolfrose just about everywere!!


	4. Travel Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie can't wait to travel and has far too many ideas on what she and Josie will do while they are in Europe. Josie is distracted and Hope begins to wonder what exactly is wrong. In the end Hope gets drafted as the official travel planner that can't be good......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always unedited and un-beta'd, though I wrote most of this on my laptop so hopefully my spelling mistakes won't be as obvious.
> 
> I feel so bad about how long it's taken me to get my writer's block under control and get this out. It isn't quite what I originally had planned for this chapter but I think it works. I hope I kept the same characterization and tone from the earlier chapters. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and with this whole quarantine in place, I should be able to get a few chapters out on a semi-regular basis.

The next morning ends up moving along much like the day before. Hope’s alarm goes off far too early for anyone in their right mind to be up, but at this point, she’s used to it. She’s dressed and at the docks only moments before Dr. Saltzman arrives and they spare almost like Hope hadn’t been missing these meetings even when she was showing up to them.

With Dr. Saltzman winded and waving her off to school, Hope hustles back to her room shower changes and makes it to the dining hall shortly after the twins have taken up their usual spots amongst the super squad. Hope doesn’t even hesitate before grabbing her own breakfast, one that is probably closer to the size the werewolf tables enjoy than what Lizzie or Josie are eating but not quite.

Collapsing into a seat across from the twins Hope falls into the middle of Lizzie talking about their trip next week and all the plans she is already making for their adventures. Josie hums her agreement her or there, clearly allowing Lizzie to make the plans. Or it could be something else Hope wonders as she notices brown eyes search back and forth across the dining hall searching for something or someone that isn’t here.

The rest of breakfast goes by in a flash with teases and jokes from the assorted Super Squad about the trip or their classes that day. Hope even throws in a few sarcastic quips that earn her a smile or a high five from the rest of the group.

Tossing the remnants of her breakfast away Hope strides down the hallway towards her first class, her head held slightly higher than the week before but nowhere nearly as regal as Lizzie who commands the halls or Josie who people seek out her smile or warm glow, even if the dark-haired siphoner doesn’t realize people are looking for her.

Classes drone on for the day until Hope finds herself in what has all of the sudden become her favorite class, the one she shares with the twins. Much like the day before Hope puts herself in a seat behind Josie and across from Lizzie who are still talking about their trip. Well, Lizzie is talking, Josie is listening or at least nodding along which Hope can’t help but smile at.

Hope despite her usual blasé attitude listens to Lizzie’s plan with great attention, something Hope notices Josie is still having a hard time doing. Jose is so distracted, even if she is still nodding along in the right places, that she doesn’t even notice when Lizzie has asked her opinion about some planned adventure she was thinking about.

Lizzie opens her mouth to poke at Josie since she hadn’t responded, but before she can interrogate her poor twin Hope offers a distraction and starts talking about a trip she took with her dad once to the area of Paris Lizzie had been talking about.

Hope’s not sure why she starts talking and it’s clear from the bulging eyes of the blonde witch that Lizzie wasn’t prepared for Hope’s addition to the conversation either. Thankfully before Hope can think about why she just offered personal information or why she just saved Josie and before Lizzie can ask a million questions the teacher walks into class and the moment is over.

With the presence of the teacher, Josie manages to focus on the class but not before catching a meaningful glance or two from her sister. She’s not sure what she missed but from the look on Lizzie’s face, Josie knows her sister will ask about it later. What’s more interesting to Josie is that the looks from Lizzie don’t just end with her, Lizzie keeps making weird puzzled looks at the seat behind her, at Hope.

With the teacher looking away for a moment, dealing with some distraction caused by the boys on the other side of the classroom, Josie manages to sneak a look over her shoulder at the shorter witch. It’s quick but somehow she manages to catch Hope’s attention and she mouths a quiet thank you at the tribrid.

The rest of the class drags on with Lizzie regularly looking over her shoulder at both Josie and Hope. It’s honestly starting to make both of them a little uncomfortable and thankfully when the bell for the class ends Lizzie is called to the front by the teacher and Hope and Josie are able to make quick exits from the room before Lizzie can talk to them.

With her bag stuffed haphazardly Josie speeds right out of the class towards the library and Hope veers the opposite way back to her room and the safety it provides her. The safety and isolation of her room lasts until dinner time which she had been thinking about avoiding, but the knocks at the door are a clear reminder that someone wants her there.

It would be easy enough to ignore the knocks on her door and pretend like she wasn’t in her room, but even if she could get away with it somehow Hope knows it would last long. Sure enough when Hope opens the door and is met by long blonde hair and a set of quirked eyebrows she knows that any attempt to pretend she wasn’t in her room would have ended poorly.

Without even waiting for an acknowledgment Lizzie rolls her eyes at Hope and starts walking off down the hall towards the dining hall. Hope knows that her presence has been requested and honestly she isn’t as annoyed by Lizzie’s demand as she probably should be and after grabbing a sweater Hope is out the door and following along the blonde’s footsteps.

Lizzie doesn’t say anything the entire time they walk together, even though the presence of Hope and Lizzie walking through the halls together definitely garners some attention as well as a number of witches that scurry out of their way as if they were going to be run over. The whole scene actually forces Hope to suppress a smile at the unintentional antics of everyone, she can’t have her cool aloof tribrid image wasted after all.

The silence surrounding Hope and Lizzie continues until they join the table with the boys of the Super Squad who are in a heated discussion about the reality of the Avengers movies and which character is the most badass.

Lizzie scoffs at an opinion that Kaleb shares but doesn’t participate in the discussion and instead turns her attention solely towards Hope.

“Hope” Lizzie asks almost politely, “you haven’t seen Josie” there’s a hint of worry in the taller girls words and if she didn’t know the twins better she probably would have missed the genuine concern that Lizzie was showing, “she left after class and I don’t know where she went?” Lizzie pauses for a moment her eyes quickly scanning the room before she focuses on Hope, “I thought maybe she was with you?”

Honestly, this was not how Hope expected dinner to start, she had expected Lizzie to pepper her with questions about Europe and ask about her dad and for far too much of Lizzie’s usual bluntness. Instead, Hope is caught off guard by the question because she only barely caught sight of Josie as she rushed out of class and towards the library and Hope assumed Josie would end up back in the twin’s room before now. No matter the weirdness between the twins it was always a constant that inevitably they would end up back like nothing was wrong. So when Josie was distant and then rushed out, Hope figured it would be nothing. The worry in Lizzie’s voice makes Hope wonder though if it isn’t something more.

In other situations, Hope would make a joke about Josie being with her, but Hope knows this isn’t the time so she shakes her and offers, “I’m sure she’s just in the library or something Lizzie.”

At the mention of ‘or something’ a little smirk forms on Hope’s face as she thinks back to the way Josie had been acting earlier at breakfast and an alternative possibility for Josie’s absence pops into her brain.

Lizzie doesn’t like the look that crosses Hope’s face, she can’t find Josie and Hope has this stupid smirk on her face and it’s not right.

“What” Lizzie forcefully questions at Hope.

Quirking her head to the side clearly ready to tease the blonde, “or maybe Josie has a new crush?” Hope muses leaving off the unsaid possibility that Josie might want to keep it a secret from Lizzie given how much her twin hated Penelope.

Eyes crease in response to Hope’s tease and while it is a definite possibility it is one that Lizzie isn’t prepared to acknowledge right now especially given their recent issues.

“Whatever Mikaelson!” snarks back across the table in response and with that Lizzie drops the subject starts eating again and joins the other conversations around the table.

With dinner wrapping up Hope is certain that she has managed to avoid interrogation or worse from Lizzie. Her luck though runs out as Lizzie finishes her meal and immediately turns on the shorter witch.

“Well” Lizzie begins ulterior motives clear, “since my dear sister is absent” smirk returning creasing her eyes, “and you know Europe I am drafting you as my travel planner.”

It’s clear from Lizzie’s tone that there is no room for Hope to argue her way out of it, but she opens her mouth to try anyway.

Lizzie knowing the protest that is to come, “No Mikaelson!” tone forceful and direct, “you owe me.”

Hope’s not sure for what she may owe Lizzie or anyone given the number of times she’s saved the school and the twins especially. But her curiosity is piqued so she rises to follow Lizzie back to wherever she is going.

Honestly, the next few hours in the twin’s room discussing places to see or do in Europe isn’t as draining or problematic as Hope thought it would be and when Lizzie finally pronounces that they’re done for now Hope is surprised to see it’s nearly time for curfew.

On the walk back to her room Hope wonders where Josie has gone and what is going on with her. She had literally just spent hours in their room and Josie had yet to return. Hope could see from the way Lizzie would look towards the door every few minutes that Lizzie had been equally as worried though she wouldn’t verbalize it again. As she spells her room open and begins changing for the night she decides it is a mystery for the next day.

The next day though fails to offer much of an opportunity as she is pulled out of her room by Lizzie once again who begins their morning with a friendly greeting, well as friendly as Lizzie ever greets her, before peppering Hope with a new barrage of questions.

Lizzie and her questions and thoughts about what to do in Europe are honestly never-ending and by the end of the next day, one would think she would be burnt out on Lizzie. Hope is surprised though to find that not only had their conversations expanded past Europe in the last few days but that she had actually enjoyed their time together.

The thought of enjoying time Lizzie though comes to a screeching halt the day before the twins are set to leave for their trip. Josie has been in and out of their meals and lives, sometimes being around for large chunks of the day, others disappearing at her first chance and only returning right before curfew and saying very little to Lizzie.

Clearly, this is one of those times Josie has gone missing if the panicked expression on Lizzie’s face is anything to go by.

“Hope” Lizzie almost pleads, “you have to help” she steps forward linking her arm through Hope’s and pulling her back out of her room and towards the twins' room, “Josie is missing again and you are my only hope to pack anything I need.”

Rolling her eyes at Lizzie’s dramatics Hope knows she could probably escape if she really tried but she’s going to try and give Lizzie the benefit of the doubt that it won’t go as horribly as it probably will. Hours later drained of any semblance of patience and honestly ready to murder the blonde Hope manages to escape back to her room when Josie finally comes into the room.

The look of surprise on Josie’s face is enough of a distraction that Hope managed to use that to mumble some excuse and run, leaving Josie to face Lizzie and her endless changes and revisions of her outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically my summary is about all you will hear of Landon, unless I add a flashback or something at some point.
> 
> Hope and Landon were never in love, they dated and kissed but they were never epic loves like the show tries to tell us they are. Josie still set fire to Hope's room and admitted the truth before the timeline of this fic starts. I'll probably keep some elements from Season 2 but since this is an AU there probably won't be alot.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> Please check out my other works on here or come scream at me on Tumblr/Twitter/Insta @goldenwolfrose


	5. Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has a secret and she doesn't want to share and she's frustrated with her sister and maybe Hope. Hope gets a call from her Aunt and it changes the next two weeks for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always unedited and un-beta'd, though I wrote most of this on my laptop so hopefully my spelling mistakes won't be as obvious.
> 
> Just a quick chapter that came to me the other night, it's not part of the original plan but I think it will set up some of the Josie story which is kind of nice. Not a lot of Hizzie content in this chapter but if it goes right, the next chapter should focus heavily on them being dorks.

The sun isn’t even close to being up when Josie slips her feet from under her comforter and onto the cold floor of her shared room with Lizzie. Shifting her weight off the bed, the floorboards creak far too loudly for the wee hours of the morning it is and Josie worries for a moment that Lizzie will wake and question her on why she’s moving around already.

With a quick glance into the bed across from her, Josie holds her breath as she watches Lizzie roll into her pillow and away from the noise that had filled their room only a moment. Once Lizzie’s head is safely buried back into her pillow, Josie huffs out and tiptoes across the room grabbing her clothes on the way to their bathroom.

Shutting the door with a soft click Josie doesn’t even bother with the light in the bathroom, in the last few days this has become a routine and Josie can change without the light, which only makes it easier to avoid waking her sister. Changed into something warmer and less like her sleepwear Josie tiptoes back across the room and out their down heading down the hallway away from any place anyone would be going this early in the morning.

Before she makes her way out of the building Josie places her hand on the wall siphoning just a little of magic, enough for her to cast the uncloaking spell she has cast. Safely in the greenhouse at the back of the school where no one ever goes, Josie casts her spell to reveal an old grimoire that was hiding in between a series of plants. While Josie was certain that no one ever came out to the greenhouse, the book she was hiding was definitely not something she wanted to try and explain. Its contents and how she came into its possession not something the headmaster’s daughter should know.

Curling into the chair in the corner where she has spent the last few days Josie flips through the pages to where she left off last night before continuing her studying. Much like the last few days, Josie doesn’t notice how fast time has gone and soon enough the rays of the rising sun are casting lazy rainbows against the plants and flowers around her.

If Josie’s phone was snug against her thigh she probably would have missed the most recent call from her sister since she had already missed the last six.

Frantically swiping right to accept the call once Josie sees what time it is she apologizes for not being in their room and tells her sister that she was just out for a walk and would be back in a few minutes. It’s a rush as she hangs up the phone, uses the last of her siphoned magic to cloak the book again and hurry through the halls which were slowly filling up with students in search of showers and breakfasts.

The next hour is a flash of snarky comments from Lizzie, mixed with questions about where she was this morning and the last few days and final pieces of clothing and bathroom stuff being thrown into their suitcases. When their Alaric knocks on the door finally Josie is already tired and Lizzie is stressed but the idea of two weeks with their mom is calming them down so they don’t snap at each other.

Down the hall in Hope’s room, the tribrid snores in her bed, thankful for the opportunity to sleep in since Alaric had given her the day off so he could take the twins to the airport. There’s a moment as the twins are waking past Hope’s room where Lizzie almost stops but before the thought even forms she brushes it off since they really aren’t friends, no matter how much time they’ve spent together lately.

If Hope’s phone hadn’t started ringing later, Hope could have very easily slept until Alaric returned later and not have even thought about the twins leaving that morning. Unfortunately, Hope’s phone is ringing and it pulls her out of her dreams, and she huffs in annoyance as her hand hunts for the noise. Before she can turn off the ringer though the call ends and Hope buries her head back into her pillow in annoyance, only to have her life flash before her eyes a moment later when Freya astral projects into her room.

“Hope” Freya calls clearly amused at the sight of her niece jumping at her presence.

If she didn’t love her family so much and miss them even more, she would be annoyed at the intrusion, but once Hope manages to catch her breath she sits up in her bed focusing on the airy image of her aunt.

“I’m sorry honey” the image hums clearly surprised at the sleepy look of her niece, “I called, and I thought you’d be up” Freya’s voice now laced with concern, “are you ok? You’re not sick”

Before Freya can go into full concerned aunt/mom mode Hope lifts her hand catching Freya’s attention, “I’m fine Aunt Freya” Hope rolls out of bed and comes closer so she can see that she is indeed fine, “Alaric gave me the morning off” Hope stretches and pulls her hair out of her face trying to tame some of the bed head she is clearing suffering from, “He’s taking Li….” Hope trails off quietly “…the twins to the airport so they can see Caroline.”

Since she was still trying to do something with her hair, Hope missed the quirked eyebrow that ghosted across Freya’s face when Hope started to mention only one of the twins before quickly changing it to both of them. It probably didn’t mean anything but it might mean something one day so Freya keeps that little observation to herself.

When Hope sits on the edge of her bed finishing her hair into a loose bun, Freya picks their conversation back up, “Oh well I’m sorry for waking you” she does sound genuinely sad and even if she wasn’t Hope always was glad to hear from her family, “but since your up” Freya’s voice grows tense with apprehension, “we were wondering if you’d come home for break?” Freya’s voice trails off as if she’s about to say more.

In fact, there is more to what she is going to say and Freya has planned a thousand different responses to any objection that her niece would come up with, after all the invitations Hope has turned down she’s gotten good at defending her request. She’s already started on saying how good the visit could be and how they miss her and some other well planned out and meaningful reasons why Hope should say yes, that she actually misses the yes that Hope does offer.

Hope sits there on the edge of her bed watching her Aunt talk herself blue a smile trickling out of the corner of her mouth as Freya talks more and more about how Hope should come home for the two weeks. It’s the exasperated sigh, which Freya throws her way convinced that Hope isn’t even paying attention that allows Hope to perk her eyebrows up.

“Are you done Aunt Freya?” Hope teases eyes alight with mischief-making her look so much like Klaus, “Cause I said yes like ten minutes ago!”

“Really?” Freya nearly screams into the projection.

The look of joy on Freya’s face only makes Hope feel better about her decision, it’s always hard to go home and she’s been avoiding it for so long, but she misses her aunts and New Orleans. If being with Lizzie the last few days had opened her eyes up to anything it was how important family was. Even though most of the time they had spent together this week had been talking about things Lizzie was going to do and shops she wanted to spend money at there had been plenty of time where Lizzie was talking about how excited she was just to see their mom and how much she missed her when she was traveling almost all the time.

The next few minutes are a blur of Freya rambling her words excitedly and throwing her arms around, clearly talking to Keelin and probably Rebecca instead of her but Hope didn’t mind. In those handful of minutes, Freya had everything organized, Dr. Saltzman was told she was coming home for break (even if Hope did hear the shock in his voice through the projection) and travel arrangements were made for later that day.

Sending her love to Freya with promises to see them soon Freya ends the astral projection and begins fussing around their home clearly not prepared for Hope’s visit no matter how many rebuttals she had prepared. Hope flops back into the bed once Freya’s projection is gone and she smiles to herself.

Before she even realizes what she’s doing she grabbing her phone and sending a text to Lizzie telling her she’s going to New Orleans for the next two weeks.

At the airport, the twins are settled into a little table enjoying some pastries and coffee before their flight. When Lizzie’s phone vibrates against the marble tabletop, they are both confused and only more so when they look down and see that it’s a text from Hope.

Josie’s concerned and a little hurt but she tries to school her features before Lizzie notices, while she knew that Hope and Lizzie had been getting closer it was still a shock to see Hope initiate a conversation with, well anyone. Lizzie, on the other hand, stares at the text for a moment, clearly trying to figure out what game Hope is playing at. 

The text remains unanswered until the girls are seated on the plane and they are about to pull away from the gate. Lizzie uses the flight attendant announcement to put their phones in airplane mode as a good excuse to have her phone out. Taking a quick Instagram worthy picture out the window next to her she sends it back to Hope and then puts her phone on airplane mode for the rest of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically my summary is about all you will hear of Landon, unless I add a flashback or something at some point.
> 
> Hope and Landon were never in love, they dated and kissed but they were never epic loves like the show tries to tell us they are. Josie still set fire to Hope's room and admitted the truth before the timeline of this fic starts. I'll probably keep some elements from Season 2 but since this is an AU there probably won't be alot.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> Please check out my other works on here or come scream at me on Tumblr/Twitter/Insta @goldenwolfrose


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Rebekah shows up, she's observant and smart and so are the rest of the Mikaleson clan. Lizzie and Hope can't help but share their views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always unedited and un-beta'd, though I wrote most of this on my laptop so hopefully my spelling mistakes won't be as obvious.
> 
> Depression and sinuses kept me from getting this done last week, plus I wrote myself into a corner for a while and had to figure out how to get someplace I was happy with in regards to this chapter. It's short but I hope you like.

Hope being Hope and being totally unprepared for a sudden trip home spends the next few hours packing. Well, it's more like throwing things in the direction of her suitcase and hoping a few things manage to stay in the bag. Besides it’s not like Hope doesn’t have clothes back in New Orleans, that should still fit or that she doesn’t have the money to get more clothes if she runs out. So a neat suitcase is totally irrelevant.

In the deluge of tossed clothes that appear on her bed, Hope’s phone gets buried and she’s far too excited at the prospect of seeing her Aunt’s and Nick to even think about looking for it. If she had managed to keep her phone with her instead of burying it she might have heard the text tone from Lizzie. Or the several missed calls from Rebekah trying to tell her niece that she was coming to get her. Who needs to fly when you can drive with vampire reflexes, plus it gives her more time with her favorite niece.

Instead, Hope is pulled out of her ‘packing’ by the loud determined rap on her door. It can’t be the twins since they left hours ago, MG knocks completely differently and the wolves, well the wolves just don’t come near her room. So Hope sits on her heels, clothes piled on top of her bed and stares at the door unsure of who may be trying to get her. When the next series of knocks is followed by an all too familiar voice demanding entrance Hope flicks her wrist dropping the spell on the door and jumps to meet her aunt at the door.

After a shamefully long time of hugging and crying over how long its been since they’ve seen each other Rebekah stares across the room to the mess on Hope’s bed. With a raised eyebrow and a blush from Hope in response, they sort through the piles trying to fit what they can into the bags Hope laid out.

There at the bottom of the piles near the edge of Hope’s bed, Rebekah finds the other girl’s phone, realizing now why Hope never answered her calls earlier in the day. Rebekah pulls the phone out so she can hand it to her niece but the movement wakes the phone up and Rebekah can’t help but see the text alert that is still unread on the lock screen.

“Hope” Rebekah teases, the other girl's phone dangling just at the tips of Rebekah’s fingertips, “you got a text” with a glint in her eye, “from Lizzie.”

Honestly, Hope wasn’t expecting Lizzie to text back and the mention of the blond from her aunt is something she really isn’t prepared for. She tries to grab her phone in the most casual manner possible, but between Rebekah’s vampire speed and her teasing tone for a moment ago, Hope fails miserably and ends up standing in front of aunt with her arms crossed against her chest.

She had hoped for a reaction, Freya had mentioned something about the twins to her earlier but this is more than she expected. There is a moment where Rebekah thinks she could tease her niece a little longer but instead takes pity on her and instead makes a mental note to share this with Freya and Keelin instead.

Her phone safely in her possession again Hope pockets it, only chancing a quick glance to see that Lizzie had sent her a photo. She knows that Rebekah is watching her, looking for something to tease her about, (not that her talking to Lizzie is anything to tease her about or anything no not at all that would be silly) or at least make her squirm like only family can, so Hope decides to wait and find time later to see Lizzie’s text.

Sadly, Hope doesn’t get a chance to read the text until they are on the road. The rumor that a Mikaleson was on the grounds had spread and with Alaric gone Rebekah and Hope had to get kind of creative in getting out of the school. Thankfully they managed to make it with only a few gaping students and were now safely on the road to New Orleans.

It wasn’t until they made their first stop so Hope could get some dinner that Hope had a few minutes alone so she could pull her phone out. In all honesty, Hope almost forgot about her phone again she was so happy to be around her family again, even if it was only Rebekah right now, so Lizzie’s text had almost slipped her mind. It wasn’t until she slipped into the restroom and had to pull her phone out of her pocket that the screen reminded her.

With a swipe of her finger the screen lights up and then the photo from Lizzie fills the space showing Lizzie’s view from her plane. It’s endearing and so normal that it’s almost like they are friends. Which after the last week Hope guesses they are.

Satisfied, and surprisingly pleased that Lizzie had even texted her, Hope slides the phone back into her pocket casually thinking it wouldn’t be the worst idea to send a picture back at some point.

When Hope gets back to the table the food has arrived and Rebekah has an all too pleased look on her face. Blissfully Rebekah doesn’t elaborate why she’s wearing her infamous chesire grin and Hope chooses to enjoy her burger instead of asking about it.

With the meal paid for, the duo head back out to the car with the plan of finishing the drive to New Orleans. Before Rebekah can get too far away from the restaurant Hope grabs her wrist and pulls her close reaching into her back pocket with her free hand to grab her phone. Once the pair are close enough Hope manages to snap a selfie of the two of them with a bit of the diner in the background.

“Road trip photo” Hope teases, trying to play off her unusual antics, as she releases Rebekah’s hand and continues walking to the car.

Hope’s back is to Rebekah so she misses the eye roll of the older vampire and the slight shake of the head. She’s not sure what’s going on but she knows Hope well enough to know there is something. Especially as Hope’s fingers glide along the phone before trying to casually slip it back into her pocket.

It’s a peaceful trip the rest of the way to New Orleans, the two singing along obnoxiously to the songs that come on the radio laughing and enjoying each other’s presence. It’s making Hope feel light and it’s a feeling she hasn’t had in such a long time she didn’t think she would ever have this again. She feels so light that she doesn’t even notice the glow that sparkles at the corner of her eyes as the car rolls into the French Quarter and then to the compound.

Waiting far from patiently are a gaggle of Mikaelson’s at the entrance to the compound and they move quickly to the car as Rebekah pulls to a stop. The glow that Hope had is joined by happy tears as she springs out of the car and wraps herself in hugs from her family.

Across the Atlantic, the twins are just landing and once the captain informs everyone it’s safe to turn their phones back on both are surprised at the number of dings their phones make. What is even more surprising is that both girls have multiple texts from a certain tribrid.

The oldest text on Josie’s phone is Hope telling her that Rebekah arrived and that she was on her way to New Orleans for vacation. As Josie reads over the text she feels weird, she was hurt earlier when Lizzie got a text and she hadn’t but she wasn’t sure why. Getting the text now makes Josie feel like maybe she just misread things and a whole new batch of emotions flutter through her mind.

After Josie’s first text are a pair of photos from Hope that were sent to both twins, the one from the diner and another with Hope’s whole family.

Lizzie can’t help but stare at the second photo for a breath or two longer than is probably normal. The smile and the joy that is shining out of Hope’s eyes is a completely different look than the usual loner chic that Hope usually shows and Lizzie can’t help but be reminded of how pretty Hope really is.

Thankfully, she’s pulled out of her thoughts as Josie stands and starts fighting to get their luggage ready so they can deplane and find their mom. Carry on luggage in hand the twins follow the rest of the passengers off the plane and through the terminal until they are nearly tackled at the bottom of the escalator by Caroline.

Claiming their luggage and getting an Uber to the hotel is a flurry of conversations and hugs and the hours it takes before they settle in goes by in the blink of the eye.

Lizzie doesn’t even realize it’s dark out until she pulls back the curtain of their room and catches the view they have of the Eiffel Tower. It’s stunning and it actually takes her breath away. The way Hope had told her about seeing the Eiffel Tower for the first time doesn’t do it actual justice.

Before she even has time to think about it, Lizzie is snapping a picture of her view and sending it to the tribrid, with a short message.

Dinner with the Mikaleson’s is an adventure especially when the entire family is around. Kol and Davina shares loving glances when Kol is cracking jokes at one of his sister's expense. Marcel tries to pretend like he’s above being a ‘Mikaleson’ but Hope knows he loves being here with Rebekah as much as Hope does. Keelin the one who is the one person most separated from the usual drama of the family even is loud and sarcastic often lovingly teasing Freya about something. Hope glances around the table and it’s nice and it’s almost like home, almost.

The raucous from dinner is so loud that she doesn’t hear her phone chime when Lizzie’s texts arrive. Probably on the unfortunate side of things Kol is next to her, and with his vampire hearing he does here the text tones. And when Hope doesn’t move to answer them, he gently kicks her under the table his curiosity heightened since Hope has never been the social butterfly and the entire family is here so he’s curious who is texting his niece.

Quirking her head over at Kol she leans towards him the noise of the family dinner too much to hear him otherwise.

Not really thinking about what she is doing, she pulls out her phone after Kol mentions that she got a text and swipes open Lizzie’s message in front of him. Kol being Kol doesn’t even try and hide his interest as he peeks over Hope’s shoulder and reads aloud Lizzie’s message, ‘You barely gave this view justice’, with Lizzie’s Eiffel Tower view appearing after the text.

She tries to flip the phone over, not sure why she feels weird about Kol reading a text from Lizzie their just friends, but it's too late, he’s seen enough. And in true Kol fashion he has to ask Hope, far too pleased with his newfound knowledge, about it and loud enough for the rest of the Mikaelson clan to hear.

It’s almost like the entire dinner stops and Hope wishes that some monster would attack or that the ground would swallow her whole so she could escape his teasing. Unfortunately, no whole opens up and no monster attacks so Hope just stares down at her plate and tries to eat quietly pretending like the entire thing is no big deal. Which it is, it's no big deal, she had just been giving her friend travel advice.

No one at the table misses the way their niece’s ears tinge pink at Kol’s question or the way that she badly tries to ignore his question.

Keelin, ever the angel that she is, tries to distract everyone by bringing up something Nik had done recently, the family always interested in the baby, and it almost works until Kol asks if Liz is the blonde or the brunette twin.

With a huff, one that doesn’t carry nearly the usual angst, Hope pushes back her chair and says she’s going to bed throwing an evil glint at Kol before mumbling, “I used to like you”.

His laughter follows Hope out of the dining room and she knows that Kol took her words to heart almost as little as she meant them.

Instead of following the stairs up to her room, she heads the other way and out the gates of the compound. This is Hope’s city and it’s been too long since she’s just wandered its streets so she ambles down streets enjoying the revelry that is so unique to New Orleans.

As she follows the street around the next bend she is caught with the most wonderful image of the moon high in the sky with the perfect mix of the French Quarter underneath it. It’s a gorgeous scene and Hope wishes she had her paints with her so she could capture it in all its glory. Unfortunately, all she has is her phone so she takes a few pictures of it with the idea of painting it in the next few days.

The photos don’t capture the way the moonlight casts perfect shadows through the bars and slats of the buildings almost giving the Quarter its own life, but they’ll do. And there is no reason that Hope flips through the few she took before choosing her favorite and sending it to Lizzie but she does anyway.

The breeze of the Quarter picks up and Hope almost feels a chill, she’s not cold but Hope takes it as a sign she should head back before Marcel sends the entire city searching for her or something. A few minutes later when she slips through the gates and back into the compound it’s just as her family is spilling out into the veranda needing a larger space for their chaos.

Slipping back into the chaos of her family, Hope forgets about Kol, forgets about the twins and just enjoys the rest of the night with her family. If Hope happens to wake up the next morning to a picture of Lizzie’s breakfast and it puts a small smile on her face that’s another thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this isn't my favorite chapter and I hope it doesn't show in my writing. This also didn't end where I originally had it planned so I guess the next chapter will be a mix of two things. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! Hit me up if you're ever bored or wanna talk Hizzie I'm goldenwolfrose just about everywhere.


	7. Beignets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaleson's are good at many things, baking though is not one of them. Hope can't help but share her adventures with the twins, especially Lizzie. The Saltzman family enjoy some exploring and a dinner that has to be shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always AU and unedited. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are 100% mine and I'm sorry. I use Grammarly but It doesn't like conversational English so it only catches some of my actual errors. 
> 
> Sorry about the wait for this chapter, my Dad had some health issues and the writing Gods kept letting me write myself into corners I didn't know how to get out of. Also, this section was supposed to be way shorter than it's becoming so I have like zero clue how long this story will end up becoming.

Hope sleeps in far longer than any normal morning, it’s probably something about the cool New Orleans air or the peace of being around her family that makes her happier and more relaxed than she’s been in a while. The light shining into her room from the crack in the blinds blares into Hope’s eyes and that’s what pulls her from her restful night’s sleep. Stretching and popping the sleep from her muscles Hope reaches across the bed grabbing her phone off the charger. Hope is surprised to see a text notification and is even more surprised when it’s a picture and a snarky comment from Lizzie about her breakfast.

It’s such a Lizzie text that Hope can’t contain the chuckle the slips from her lips and the smirk that grows against her cheeks. Before Hope can contemplate a response though she can her aunts and uncle arguing about something downstairs and the smell of fresh baked food fills her nostrils.

Rationally she knows the Mikaelson clan is good at a number of things, but baking has never been one of those things. And her initial thoughts are proven so correct as she turns the corner and can peer into the kitchen. There is flour covering more surfaces than one would imagine possible and from her hidden spot in the corner, she can see the flour caking Rebekah and Freya cheeks and hair. Scattered across the kitchen are dishes and pans some with partially cooked food and some just covered in more flour. Nothing in the kitchen looks edible and Hope isn’t sure what smelled good when she was in her room.

Honestly, the sight of the most feared family in the world covered in flour and arguing about baking breakfast is so unbelievable that Hope knows exactly what she needs to do. Quietly, Hope pulls her phone out of her pocket and snaps a few pictures of the chaos before anyone realizes she’s there. With the last photo safely saved to her phone, Hope opens up her messages and shares a few of the best photos with the twins, adding a teasing quip about her family.

When Hope looks up from her phone she notices Keelin staring at her and they both silently judge the rest of the family on the state of their kitchen. It’s the silent agreement that this family is nuts but amazing and that they both love all of them.

Freya is the first to realize Hope is up quirking her head towards her niece, flour flipping out of her hair, “Hope” she shyly chirps eyes finally noticing the mess that surrounds all of them, “we were trying to make you breakfast….” her voice trails off in silent acknowledgment of their failure.

Rebekah and Freya had wanted to surprise Hope with a nice normal family breakfast and had managed to convince the rest of the clan into helping. Of course, they should have realized that none of them knew how to cook. As Freya looked around the kitchen noticing the lack of any edible food and the complete mess that she would have to clean up later, she worried that this would only end up pushing Hope away. So when Freya’s eyes worked their way back to Hope who was still standing at the edge of the kitchen she was absolutely not prepared for the blinding loving smirk that was stretched across Hope’s face.

Rebekah and Freya were even more surprised as Hope pushed herself off the wall and closed the distance between them and ended up wrapping them in the softest hug possible. The mumbled, ‘thank you’ that they just barely caught probably would have made them cry if they weren’t covered in flour.

When Hope pulled away, with flour dusting her cheeks, she looked at her whole family and smiled, “Well” her voice laced with loving appreciation but also some humor, “I don’t think we can eat just flour” Hope’s eyes now crinkled in delight, “how about we get beignets?”

An hour later and a change of clothes that didn’t stop Kol or Davina from having little flour imprints on their clothes still found the whole family enjoying beignets in one Klaus’s favorite cafes. Though as Hope looked at her uncle and aunt she suspected that the imprints had little to do with the baking fiasco and something else entirely.

Something about the food, or her family, or being in this café made Hope remember Lizzie’s text. As sneakily as possible Hope slipped her phone out and snapped a picture of the pile of beignets on her plate with the giant French press of coffee behind it and sent it to Lizzie. She tagged onto the photo a snarky comment about her breakfast being better than Lizzie’s because beignets are the best food ever. There’s no real bite to her snark and if she could see her face she would know the smirked smile meant that there wasn’t supposed to be any snark anyways.

The twins were having a delightful time after a sugar-filled breakfast with their mom. They went shopping and were enjoying a leisurely stroll through the city as their mom acted like a tour guide telling them all the history and stories she could about the city. It was stress and banter free and something neither twin knew they needed until now.

The only distraction besides all the beauty of the city was when Josie’s phone would chime, and her sister would smile as she looked at the message respond quickly and then continue on with whatever she was doing before. Josie never said who she was talking too, and Lizzie was trying to be a better sister so she never pushed about whoever was texting.

When both of their phones chimed right after each other, both girls quirked their eyebrows at each other before checking to see who texted them. To say that Lizzie and Josie were surprised to get a text from Hope would be an understatement even though both had heard from Hope since she got to New Orleans. The pictures that were part of the text though, were really unexpected. The Mikaelson’s were all fear and fright but seeing them covered in flour was almost unbelievable.

Caroline, though, wasn’t surprised in the slightest as she peeked over her daughter's shoulders to see what had them puzzled. In all honesty, the sight of the Mikaleson’s covered in flour or some other casual chaos was more common than anyone would imagine. What was surprising to Caroline though was the trace of a smile she caught on Lizzie’s face when she opened the text.

There was a time when Josie was younger that Caroline was certain that Josie had a crush on Hope, a crush that Josie admitted to not long ago, and Caroline had wondered what it would have been like if they started dating given her own history with the Mikaelson’s. That little smile on Lizzie’s face was almost familiar to one Josie wore back then and surely resembles the one she had when she was with Klaus. That look is interesting and something she rarely sees on Lizzie but she knows better than to ask, so she pushes it to the back of her mind for now.

Exploring the streets of Paris for the next hour or so is uneventful, Josie occasionally texts as she browses Lizzie shops and Caroline just enjoys spending time with the daughters she so rarely gets to see. It’s as the three of them are sitting down to eat an early dinner when the girls' phones chime again in unison.

Much like it has been throughout the day Josie wordlessly answers the text, this time though a light blush dusts her cheeks that Caroline can’t help but notice. Lizzie, who in past visits was attached to her phone casually checks her message grinning just a little, before putting her phone down and not answering. The reaction is unusual for Lizzie since she is usually glued to her phone, and Caroline is about to ask about it when the waiter arrives and begins explaining the menu options to them.

Somehow the waiter’s interruption is enough to pull both girls away from their phones and the three women chat happily throughout the meal. The odd behavior from earlier is largely forgotten or at least isn’t brought up for the rest of the evening. In everyone’s minds though the incident swirls around bringing up more and more questions, that no one is going to voice.

Receiving a second text from Hope Mikaelson in one day, especially one that is paired with such friendly snark is not something Lizzie was prepared for. She left the message alone because she really wasn’t sure how to respond at that moment. It felt nice to finally be on friendly terms with the tribrid who has been in her life since she was a kid, but having Hope’s snark be friendly instead of blunt is still kinda weird. Plus who even teases someone about their breakfast and what do you say back about it.

She didn’t really mean to see Lizzie’s text but she caught Hope’s name as Lizzie looked at her phone and as much as her eyes focused on what Jade had sent her, Josie couldn’t help but feel a little sad that Hope wasn’t talking to her too. Of course, what Jade had sent her was enough to distract her and redden her cheeks a little but Hope’s choice still played out poorly in her brain.

This was the one thing Caroline was totally unprepared for, her daughters being old enough to not need her involvement in their lives. It was clear that someone new was inching themselves into Josie’s love life if the blush that followed her texts was accurate. And it was clear that something was going on with Lizzie too which honestly Caroline was happy about since Lizzie seemed more centered and calm this visit. Even with that understanding, it was clear that neither of them was at a point though of really needing her so it left Caroline to wonder what she should do.

Their meal was perfect and lovely, even with the overthinking everyone was doing, easy conversation flowed back and forth and plans for the next few days were discussed as all three women devoured their food. When the waiter cleared their plates and returned a few minutes later with a towering dessert Lizzie finally had an idea of how she could respond back to Hope’s beignet picture.

Reaching out to lay her hand near the waiter’s arm, Lizzie was able to get the waiter’s attention before he walked away offering him her phone silently asking for a photo of the three of them with the dessert. It’s absolutely a tourist thing to do and the waiter doesn’t even seem phased, as much as he would like to make some sarcastic comment. He snaps a few photos gesturing for the women to get closer and smile before returning the phone to Lizzie who flips through them happily.

While she’s flipping through them, Josie leans closer peeking her head over Lizzie’s shoulder offering her thoughts on what photos are best and how some of them can be cropped or filtered. Satisfied with the photos they got Josie asks Lizzie to send some to her and mom before they all dig into the dessert. While Lizzie is sending her favorites to Josie and mom, she picks one and sends it to Hope’s teasing about not the three of them probably not being able to finish all that chocolate. Pleased with getting a memento of the day and being able to have something witty to share back with Hope, Lizzie puts her phone away and joins her twin and mom in trying their best to tackle their dessert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love! I legit die a little inside whenever you guys leave feedback. 
> 
> Please feel free to hit me up with any ideas or suggestions on what you would like me to add into this or what you think isn't working. 
> 
> Feel free to poke at me, I'm goldenwolfrose just about everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my summary is about all you will hear of Landon, unless I add a flashback or something at some point. 
> 
> Hope and Landon were never in love, they dated and kissed but they were never epic loves like the show tries to tell us they are. Josie still set fire to Hope's room and admitted the truth before the timeline of this fic starts. I'll probably keep some elements from Season 2 but since this is an AU there probably won't be alot. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> Please check out my other works on here or come scream at me on Tumblr/Twitter/Insta @goldenwolfrose


End file.
